For an aluminum wheel of a full coating process, the front side is often cast, the remaining parts are turned by machining, the front rim of the wheel has a joint of machining and casting, and a ring of sharp-angled burrs is shown at the joint. Similarly, the front side of a cap section of the wheel is also cast, the depth is turned by machining, and a ring of sharp-angled burrs also remains at the joint of casting and machining. The burrs at the two positions are main burrs on the front side of the wheel after machining, and must be removed. At present, the burrs at the rim and the cap section are mostly manually removed, the magnitude of force when the burrs are manually removed is unlikely to control, and the burrs exist in the form of a ring, so the roundness and the concentricity of the rim and the cap section are difficult to guarantee after the burrs are removed.